


Goddess

by mific



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena, with attributes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



> Created for AlexSeanchai's fandom_stocking.   
> Athene's owl is the New Zealand native owl, a _ruru_ or morepork.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/730980/730980_original.jpg)

 

click for full size

 


End file.
